Twilight In The Highlands
by bkhchica
Summary: Bella is kidnapped by a rebuffed suitor... Edward sees her taken and sets out after her and her captors. Will they be able to escape? Will they find love during the chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I lay in bed, counting all manner things, trying to fall asleep. I couldn't seem to get comfortable lying in the strange bed. My mind was still reeling from the events of the last week. Of all the things my father could have done, it never occurred to me that he would force me into the local abbey for denying too many suitors. I just didn't like them.

Sir Laurent was probably the worst. I'd caught him standing over my bed watching me sleep. If I hadn't awakened screaming anyway, goodness knows what could have happened to my reputation.

I still reeled over the fact that Charles (I decided he was no longer my father) had stooped to searching in France for a husband for me. I was well-dowered, and the daughter of a proud Scottish laird, there was no reason to need to look in France. I sighed deeply hurt that he'd given up. Mayhaps, I had denied five different suitors, not counting Laurent, but was that any reason to give up?

I ticked them off on my hand one by one- Laird Rottingbreath (so, he was actually Laird MacGillicuddy, but his dragon breath almost slayed me from across the room), Sir Jamie Douglas (he really wasn't too bad, other than being four years younger than me, and at eighteen, I didn't find it appropriate to marry a fourteen year old lad), Sir Dougal Stewart (being the cousin of the king apparently makes you better than everyone else, and I simply couldn't abide his arrogance.) Ewan Cameron (the second eldest son of the Cameron, and he may not have been a bad choice if I'd not caught him in the stableyard with the scullery maid) and lastly Jasper Whitlocke (a bloody Englishman of all people- oh and don't forget that he's completely in love my sister, Alice). Could anyone really find fault with the fact that I wanted true love?

I still couldn't understand why Charles found fault with that desire when I saw how he looked at Renee, my mother, before she died?

I was finally able to turn my thoughts off, when I noticed a shadow moving across the room. It was getting closer and closer to my bed, yet I couldn't find the voice to scream. So I feigned sleep as the large, oddly shaped shadow slowly became two.

"Are ye sure that's the lassie that the laird wants us to grab up?" whispered shadow one.

"Aye, that I am, Demetri. And weel ye ken it, too."

I tried to maintain the air of sleep, but hearing them speak of the planned abduction had me thinking up ways to get out of this mess. I thought about putting up a huge fight, but decided against it- what could I do to two hulking, braw soldiers?- then I thought if I went with them, pretending to sleep as they carried me out, mayhaps I might be able to come up swinging with the daggers I had strapped to me. (This certainly wasn't the first attempt made to kidnap me, and my da's man, Tormand, was quick to teach me ways to defend myself after the first time of being held for ransom.) I decided that idea had merit, as I might be able to get away and search out my clan again.

I pretended to wake up a bit and stretch, about the time the one called Demetri reached for me. I rolled a bit, making to get up- gawked at the two men in my bed chamber and pretended to faint away.

Lucky for me, the second one that I hadn't heard a name for caught me before I hit the floor. He had probably saved me from a huge headache, being as I'm not a graceful lady in any circumstance. He slung me up and over his shoulder, carrying me as I'd seen the farmer's carrying sacks of grain. When we got to the waiting horses, I tried not to grunt in pain as they roughly tossed me over the saddle, the pommel digging into my abdomen.

.../.../.../.../...

**EPOV**

Watching from the shadows, I saw as the men snuck into the abbey and stole the girl right out of her room. I wasn't supposed to be here either, but I'd claimed sanctuary after running from the man I'd cuckolded. I really had to make better decisions regarding women. This one though had said she wasn't married…. And really, was it necessary to bring 12 armed guards with you when I had but two with me?

I watched the two men steal away into the shadows of the wall surrounding the abbey. I followed at a distance, being as quiet as I could. Carlisle had taught me well, after my father died. I could creep about as softly as a mouse. The hulking beasts met behind the chapel in the abbey where a third man was holding the horses. I couldn't tell if they had drugged or beaten the lass, or if she'd fainted dead away.

I watched desperately for any sign of life, still unable to believe that her father had brought such a beautiful woman to an abbey. Knowing he was the Laird of a prosperous clan, I knew she had to be well-dowered. So, why wasn't she married or betrothed by now? I'd seen her in the hall at dinner and had been taken aback by the rich mahogany of her hair and her huge brown eyes. She had to be the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on, and that was saying a lot.

I waited for them to ride out, then quickly saddled up my horse and took off after them, sure to stay a safe distance away. My guards were going to be angry that I'd left them at the abbey. I could justify it though, by reminding them that it was just a bit of reconnaissance right now. The fighting would come after I'd summoned them to help me.

I was pretty sure I could handle three men, but I had heard them mention meeting the laird before long and wanted to find out who was behind this evil.

**.../.../.../.../.../...**

**BPOV**

I let my eyes come open, but had to quickly shut them, or risk getting sick because of my precarious position hanging upside down from the horse. I tried to wiggle into a more comfortable position, but there was just nothing to be done about it.

The men stopped to water the horses before we met with "the laird," who still had no other name. I thought I might try to draw that information from them, when I realized they still didn't know about my daggers that were hidden upon my person. "Excuse me, Demetri, but I must needs find a private place," I said as my cheeks flushed a deep scarlet.

He sighed, put off by the thought, but led me to the bushes anyway. Once there, I pretended to relieve myself, but instead unfastened the daggers that were strapped to my inner thighs. Demetri must have decided I was taking too long, because he started to turn around. I wasn't ready to be a cold-blooded murderer, and so I just hit his head very, very hard with the hilt of the dagger and watched him turn around, eyes wide as saucers, as he stalked toward me. I turned to run, but he caught my long braid, and ripped the daggers from my hands. He held me so close that I could have sworn it had been two months since he'd bathed.

I struggled to get away, but it was all to no avail. He was much too strong and had a harder head than Tormand, that was for sure!

I decided the new battle plan on a whim- I went completely slack in Demetri's beefy hands. He grabbed me closer and I managed to slam my foot down on top of his while punching him in the throat. (Tormand had always said that had a better outcome when you needed to get away, than kicking tender spots.) The stinking man dropped me as he stumbled to his knees and struggled to breathe.

I quickly got up and ran, looking back only once. That was one time too many as I barreled headlong into someone else's very broad chest.

.../.../.../.../.../...

**A/N:** So, how am I doing so far? Are you enjoying it yet? Suggestions? And of course, please let me know if you see any grammatical/spelling errors!

Glossary of sorts:

Weel: well

Aye: yes

Ken: know

Mayhaps: perhaps

Thanks again! And please review


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I stopped a fair distance away from where they had stopped to water horses and stretch their legs. I saw the biggest of the braw guards lead her to the bushes. I followed them getting ever closer as I feared for the girl's safety immensely. I got close enough to truly see them in time to witness her attempt at knocking the guard out with her dagger.

I watched her struggle for a moment, not wanting to hurt her with my claidhmor that I'd retrieved from its sheath that hung from my back. Its twin was still sheathed, but it was comforting to know it was there if I needed it.

I saw the man grab her hair fiercely and yank her back to him. I knew I was going to have to something. I took a step forward, just in time to see the small lady stomp his foot, then he was suddenly gasping for air as well.

Next thing I see is her dashing straight for me. I stepped to the side a bit, but as she was looking behind her, she veered right into me. I grabbed her up quickly, and tried to get her still her thrashing. I knew it wouldn't be long before the other two guards regathered their wits and came looking for her.

"Sshhh… You don't want to alert the other two, do you?" I whispered as I covered her mouth with the hand that wasn't holding her against me. As she quickly shook her head no, I uncovered her mouth. "Alright then, lass. If you come with me, I'll take you back to the abbey where you'll be safe until we can get word to your father about those lads kidnapping ye right outta ye're bed."

She hissed her reply quickly, "No way I'll be going back there, sir. Ye see I've no desire to take vows and be a holy sister. That's why Charles took me there, ye see."

"What is ye're name my lady?"

"I think I shall only answer that after I know whose inquiring. Ye see, I've no desire to be taken back to the convent, and I've no desire go with someone that's going debauch my honor or take me to wherever those foul brutes were headed," came the quick reply.

"'Tis understandable. I'm Sir Edward MacCullen of Cullshire. And I vow to ye that I'll not debauch ye unless ye ask it."

Her derisive snort was barely audible. "I can assure ye that will not happen."

"Then ye've no reason to not tell me ye're name."

.../.../.../...

**BPOV**

I could understand his desire to know my name. I just couldn't decide if I should tell him or not. All I knew of him at this point was that he had followed my abductors from the abbey and his name. It seemed as though I had heard his name before, but couldn't remember where or what was tied to it that I should remember.

I fought the urge to pull away and continue running. If not for the utter insanity of running about unfamiliar territory alone, I would not have hesitated. That and the fact that it was sheer madness for a lass alone to wander about hill and loch alone. Goodness only knew what danger could find me- it always seemed to show up at my footsteps, no matter how hard I tried to stay out of it.

My silent debate was interrupted when Sir Edward grasped my waist. I gasped in surprise, automatically assuming my rescuer was indeed a villain in his own right.

It surprised me when I realized he meant to hand me up onto his horse. I really needed to stop thinking negatively of someone I'd only just met.

He mounted his horse and settled behind me and spurred his horse into a gallop. As we crashed through the brush and into the clearing, I chanced a look behind us, to see the other two guards trying to saddle their horses.

His breath on my cheek as he spoke sent tingles throughout me, "Ye need not worry about those two, my lady. I was able to knock them out whilst one relieved himself and the other gathered wood for the fire.

"I'd still like to know ye're name lass. And also how ye managed to get away from the mon that had ye tight in his grip. All I seen was ye step on his toe and then he gasping for air…?" he let the sentence hang in midair, letting me know he expected an answer.

"Weel, kind sir, I haven't determined if I should trust ye enough with my name yet, and why should I give away all my secrets? Mayhaps I might have need of that one later," I said with a crook of my brow.

His chuckle rumbled in his chest as he replied, "Fine, have it ye're way. Ye will soon see that ye can trust me."

We continued galloping for what seemed like forever, but actually was only about two hours. He reined in and helped me dismount and I couldn't help but blush at the warmth that spread over me when his big, warm hands closed around my waist to help me dismount. He held on for a few moments so that I could regain my balance after having ridden for so long.

I walked into the brush a few paces and heard the laughing bubble of a stream close by. I went deeper into the brush in search of the water. I needed to slake my thirst and desperately wanted to splash some of the cool water onto my face.

As I knelt down to dip my hands in, the sound of footsteps behind me set me on edge. "Sir Edward?" I called. But, when I stood and turned around I was extremely disturbed to see myself staring into the red-rimmed eyes of Laird MacGuillicuddy. I screamed and tried to run, but he was much faster and caught me before I'd gone but a few steps. I struggled in his arms, but he still managed to grab both of my hands and tie them together. As he led me to his horse just down the way, I couldn't help but pray that Sir Edward heard my cry and was well on his way to help me.

.../.../.../...

**A/N: **_Please don't forget to drop me just a short note of review_. I'd love to here your suggestions and let me know if I'm too predictable! Once again, let me know if I've got any blindingly obvious spelling and grammar errors.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyers. The story line, however, is all mine! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review when you're finished reading! Thanks!**

.../.../.../...

**EPOV**

Her scream pierced the air and I hurried through the brush in the direction she'd gone. It was all I could do to keep my rage under control when I saw the scum manhandling her. _Mine- how dare he touch my woman?_ was the statement that rushed through my mind. I didn't know who the dastardly man was, but I knew I was going to have to get her back. The irony of the thought did strike me, for I didn't even know her name yet. Her tiny stature, slender figure and guileless eyes had struck me to the depths of my soul. I needed to protect her.

I charged him as soon as he put her on his horse, and tackled him to the ground. I began raining punches down on him, caring not where they landed. The man managed to get a few good hits in of his own, before I managed to knock him out. I almost felt a little bad about it having been so easy, until I heard the lass's quiet voice interrupting my reverie.

"Edward? Edward…?" she tried again as I finally looked up at her.

"Yes, my lady?" I asked as I wiped the blood from my knuckles.

"Would you mind getting me off this horse and untying me? Please? These ropes are a bit tight."

"Aye and of course! I'm so sorry my lady. It appears I got a wee bit carried away. As for getting ye off the horse, I think not. We will be taking it with us. We will be able to travel much faster having the two of them," I told her as made swift work of the knots.

"So ye mean to steal this man's horse?" the reproach was easy to discern in her voice.

"Aye. I do. And why shouldn't we take it, as he was intent upon taking ye?" I didn't mind her hearing the indignation in my voice at her calling me a thief. It was justified in my mind.

"Hmmpf," came her quiet reply. "I can't agree with stealing, but it seems as though you've left me no choice, Sir MacCullen."

"Weel, I guess if ye're set against it, ye could walk, but we'll not be making much head way when he comes to. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me a bit if he has men waiting for him someplace close by. We should really get on our way."

"Where exactly do you plan on taking me?" she appeared to realize she ought to have asked me that a while ago.

"We are headed back to the convent," I stopped her intended interruption with the raising of my hand. "I plan on setting ye outside the walls a fair piece whilst I gather my belongings and yours and fetch my two guards- Jacob the Black and my brother Emmett. The four of us will continue on our way until you decide what ye'd like us to do with ye. But, I do have to warn ye, I have business to attend to at the court, so ye'll need to make ye're decision afore then or else ye'll be coming with me." I ended my tirade by gathering the reins to my newly claimed horse and leading us back to the clearing where I'd been looking for berries or a rabbit to cook up to break our fast.

.../.../.../...

**BPOV**

I couldn't help but notice his indignation is I more or less called him a thief. I waited for him to end his lecture and heard my stomach begin to growl. I wondered how long it would be before we could stop and eat.

It took a moment for all he'd just said to sink into my brain. Edward was going to let me choose where he took me? I immediately thought of going back home, where Alice, my sister and best friend, would be, but quickly discarded that idea. My father would either insist on returning me to the abbey or in choosing a husband. He'd not be put off anymore. I'd have to consider it some more. And so, I shoved it out of mind.

I looked at Edward, and noticed how broad his shoulders were. As the sun was just beginning to rise, I was able to see the bronze hair that was mussed and going every which way. It brought a sort of boyish charm to his chiseled face. As he glanced back at me, I was able to see the most unusual color of his eyes. They were the color of a brilliant topaz, the clarity and depth of which I'd never seen the likes. He had very broad shoulders and the hard muscle of his biceps and back were defined without being disgustingly so. The thought of the strong lines of his body set me to thinking about running my hands along some of those muscles.

I jolted myself out of those thoughts. It was a bit disturbing to me to realize I'd been thinking about touching him. I was raised to be a lady. Ladies were not supposed to think about things like that. We were supposed to be demure and chaste. Yet I couldn't stop the memories of his on my waist or his arms around me as we'd ridden through the night.

I forced my mind back to breaking my fast. I was absolutely ravenous. The fare offered at the abbey was less than appetizing. The bland gruel and water were certainly not going to be missed if I could sink my teeth into a nice big piece of bread.

I heard Edward murmuring to himself, so I simply asked, "What was that?"

"I said I'm starving, and it's going to be a long ride back to the abbey. We've been skirting around and taking rarely-used trails in order to keep the wolves from our door. I haven't seen anything yet that would allow us to break our fast and I really like a loaf of bread," he ended his rant with the same sentiment I'd been thinking and it made me laugh. Apparently he thought I was laughing _at_ him because the scowl upon his handsome face deepened. "Weel, glad I am that ye can find humor in our situation lass, but if we dinnae get something to eat soon, we are going to grow verra weak, since I plan to ride verra hard," his lilting brogue was full of anger.

"Sir, I apologize for laughing, however it wasnae at ye're expense. I had just been thinking that piece of bread sounded wonderful, and so… it struck me funny that we should both be thinking of bread. I meant no offense."

He turned to face me when we reached his horse and I couldn't help but notice how full his mouth was- it appeared to be a very kissable mouth. Seeing as I'd never kissed a mon before, I found it strange that I should be thinking about kissing Edward. My audible sigh must have set him off again as he exasperatedly stated that I should hold on tight to the reins, because we weren't stopping anytime soon.

I was already weary and this day loomed ahead threatening to drag as we were destined to be astride a horse for hours.

.../.../.../...

**A/N: ** I know this chapter, wasn't quite as fun, but hey, Bella's thinking about kissing Edward- that's progress right? Stick with me, it's going to get better in the next chapter! I promise! Leave me a review and tell me what you think about the story and where you think we are headed. Maybe I can surprise you! ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy reading and leave me some love by way of review. Thanks!  
**

******.../.../.../...**  


**BPOV**

I could tell he was angry as we sat around the small fire waiting for the rabbit to cook. He'd managed to hit with his dagger that he'd sent sailing through the air. It really was quite impressive. My stomach rumbled, and I felt a blush heat my cheeks. "Sir Edward, I cannae help but notice that ye look a bit angry. What did I do now?" I patiently waited his reply.

It took a few moments as I could tell he was trying to determine how best to form his words to keep from hurting my feelings. "Lass, ye stepped down from the horse and fell straight away because ye dinnae wait for me to help ye down. Then when we went to cross the river, ye let go of the horse in the deepest part of the water and ye cannae swim! Did ye really think I'd be happy about having to save ye again? I swear ye are going to send me to an early grave with the danger that finds ye. I'm surprised we haven't been set upon by wolves yet!" came his rant. It seemed the more he talked the more angry he became, "Lass, did ye really think it was safe to let go o' ye're horse in the _middle_ of the river? Sakes alive but I think ye have shaved off ten years of my life since I took ye back from those slimy curs last night! And if ye would just allow me be the gentlemon my mother raised me to be, ye wouldnae have sprained ye're ankle either! Not to mention, we'd both be dried out by now and not have to be holed up in this stinking cave-"

"Ye're right," I hastened to stop his tirade before he began screaming. Each new statement was hurled at me louder than the last. "I'm sorry. I should have waited for ye to help me dismount from the blastedly big horse. I cannae help that my parents raised me to be as self-efficient as I can be. Neither can I help the foul stench of the cave _ye _ declared safe shelter for a brief respite, nor can I help that my leg began to cramp because we haven't stopped riding since ye saved me from Sir Rottingbreath!" My chest heaved with each breath for I was getting tired of apologizing and explaining.

"And after I have saved ye're hide from kidnapping not once but twice, and fished ye out of the river and bound ye're ankle up to keep it from worsening, ye _still _willnae trust me with ye're name! I can assure ye that my clan doesnae need the coin for ransom if that's what ye're thinking! And I also told ye I'd let ye decide where I take ye, so ye dinnae have to go home or to the abbey if ye dinnae want to! Ye have a week to decide afore we get to court. And I would sorely like to be able to address ye as something other than my lady all the time!" his face was growing redder with each word he uttered and could tell that he wanted to throttle me.

"Fine, I'll give ye this much! I'm affectionately called Bella by friends and family. That is all I'll be telling ye for now. I dinnae know if I want to go home yet. I dinnae like the men my father has been bringing home for me to meet. He's signed many a betrothal agreement and had to pay to dissolve it as the men were blatant idiots. I definitely dinnae want to go back to the cursed abbey. I cannae remain silent for the rest of my life! And I dinnae know where else to consider going. So pray forgive me, _Sir_, if I dinnae tell ye that right away either." I was so weary and had had enough of his tongue lashing. It's not as if I asked for any of those things to happen. I didn't stand up in my father's keep and yell to Laird MacGuillicuddy that I didn't want to marry him but it was fine for him to steal me out of my bed at the Holy Order.

The sound of Edward's laughter brought me out of my brooding silence, "And what, pray tell, is so funny?"

"Bella, my spitfire, who is Sir Rottingbreath? And just how many would-be husbands have sent away? Oh and lest ye think that the only reason I laugh, I also cannae see ye quiet for an hour, let alone for the rest ye're life!" His chuckles bounced off the walls of the cave.

I knew I was glowering at him, yet I couldn't find the will to change it. "Weel, Edward, my boorish knight, I dinnae mean to call him Sir Rottingbreath, however, ye were close enough to his face for his disgusting breath to have reached ye. Dinnae ye think it was disgusting? Aye and dinnae forget that half his teeth were rotting out of his mouth!"

If I found His continued laughing irritating, then his next words were even more so, "Aye, I'm a boorish knight and weel ye ken it. I certainly willnae deny it!"

I scowled at him for a while longer before continuing on, "Sir Rottingbreath is actually Laird MacGuillicuddy. He is one of the men my father brought home, though how he expected me to abide that nasty mouth is beyond me. And if ye must know, I sent away five men. Sir Laurent was just strange, creeping about the keep at night. Sir Rottingbreath, weel that explains that, right? Jamie Stewart is 4 years younger than I, Ewan Cameron was caught with a scullery maid in the stable and Jasper Whitlocke, weel, besides the fact that he's English," I ignored his muttered oath about the English- Scotland was always on and off again at war with England- and continued on, "he is also head over heels in love with my sister Alice. I cannae stand the thought of marrying someone that loves my sister! Oh, not to mention, his feelings are returned. How can I be expected to rob my sister of the one thing I seek to have in my own marriage?"

His laughter had subsided early on in my explanation, but I realized I had probably given him too much information. There weren't many ladies in Scotland that could boast having turned down two men, let alone five.

I startled out of my thoughts at the touch of his hand on my cheek. He turned my face up to his, "I shouldnae have made light of ye're feelings, Bella mine. Sorry." I hadn't even realized I'd let a tear slip until his thumb brushed it away. He brought his face closer to mine and I anticipated his kiss. My breathing picked up a notch as he stared into my eyes. "Ask me," he whispered.

"Ask ye what?" my thoughts were totally incoherent as all I could think of was the fact that I was about to be kissed by the most handsome man I'd ever clapped eyes on.

"Ask me to kiss ye lass," he whispered back.

I blinked a few times and the magic of the moment was lost. I couldn't bring myself to do it. His sigh was heavy as he scooted back to rest against the wall of the cave.

I watched as he then leaned forward and checked the rabbit that was roasting on the spit in the fire. He must have deemed it finished, because he quickly took it off the fire and split it with me. I watched him chew and swallow as I thought about the missed moment.

…/…/…/…

**EPOV**

I was heartily enjoying listening to her rant about the men her father had brought to their keep for her to meet. I'd learned more about her in five minutes than I had in the day of riding together. I stuffed that away for the moment as I realized she was distraught about her sister finding love.

"I shouldnae have made light of ye're feelings, Bella mine. Sorry," I couldn't resist the endearment. I raised her face to mine, and fought the urge to kiss the lone tear away, settling instead on swiping it from her beautiful face with my thumb.

I heard breathing accelerate and knew that what I felt was reciprocated. I couldn't just kiss her though, I'd promised her. "Ask me," I breathed out the whisper, watching her eyes intently.

I could tell her thoughts were muddles when she replied, "Ask ye what?"

I thought about stealing the kiss anyway, but couldn't bring myself to do it, "Ask me to kiss ye lass." I watched her blink her eyes and the moment was lost, dissipating like the fog had early this morning.

I couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped and I leaned back against the wall. Bella was going to be the death of me. No doubt about it. I forced myself to change my thought process.

Checking the meat that was cooking, I decided it was finished and took my dagger out. Quickly I cut it in half and gave her part. I could tell she was watching me eat, yet I couldn't bring myself to glance back at her yet. My thoughts were still lingering on the almost kiss.

I quickly downed my portion of dinner and put out the fire. It was time to ride again.

…/…/…/…

**A/N: **So what did you think? How many times will Edward have to rescue Bella do you think before she makes up her mind? Do you want to throw things at me for dissolving the moment like that? I just couldn't bring myself to write her first kiss in a stinky cave. Don't lose hope yet! It's bound to happen, right?

Go ahead; leave me the tongue lashing I know you want to give me for ending the chapter there!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. This story however, is mine. Leave me some love by way of reviews! Thanks and enjoy!**

**…/…/…/…**

**EPOV**

I shook my head as I heard Bella stumble behind me. I automatically braced myself for her to fall into me. We'd been walking along the rocky cliff-road for the last hour, and the end was in sight. It would take my fingers and toes though, to count the many times she'd tripped over her own two feet. I was seriously wondering why I thought this was a good idea.

I turned to help her over an exposed tree root, and her foot caught in her dress. Her other foot slipped in the loose rocks and in the next instant she was dangling over the edge of the cliff. Thankfully she hadn't let go of my hand, but I thought I may have died in the terror of that moment. I caught my breath and braced myself as I slowly pulled her up. Her shrieks did nothing to calm my heart. I could only hope she wasn't hurt too badly.

As her feet finally cleared the edge and I was able to lower her feet to the ground, she collapsed against me. I rested my cheek on top of her head and breathed in the scent of her- lavender and something else I couldn't quite name. I decided it was just her- eau de Bella if you will. It was such a sweet smell; I thought I could eat her up.

She was sobbing into my shoulder as I rubbed soothing circles on her back and shoulders. After all her near death experiences, it amazed me that this one would shake her so badly. "Bella mine, it's alright love, ye're fine. I caught ye. In fact I never let go of ye. Ye will survive. Come now lass, this isn't the worst ye've had happen in the last day and a half now," I really wasn't sure what I was saying, just trying to calm her.

She finally lifted her head and stared into my eyes with her tear-filled ones. I swear I could see to the depths of her soul in that instant. She still managed to surprise me with her next muttered question, "Will ye kiss me now Edward?" Not believing my ears, I asked her to say it again, "Please Edward. That was too close. With the other accidents, I was never as near death or serious injury as just now. Ye make me feel safe. I need ye to kiss m-"

Her words were cut off as I crashed my mouth to hers. Then remembering she was so innocent, I lightened the pressure. Slanting my lips over hers, I tried not to completely devour her. Tracing her lips with my tongue, I took advantage and deepened our kiss with her gasp of surprise. She stiffened at first, then, melted into me. It felt so right; she just fit. Like we were made for each other, which was a feeling I'd never had before. I had in fact spent many years searching for it. At nine and twenty my mother had been chasing me like a hound after a rabbit to take a wife and give her grandchildren. I'd resisted, hoping that one day I'd find this feeling. The feeling I'd only found in Bella's arms. I slowly eased our embrace, ending the kiss with a few light pecks. I looked back down into her face and couldn't help but smile at the slightly dazed expression in her half-closed eyes.

I took satisfaction in the way her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, knowing that I'd been the cause of it. I felt a bit like a cad, but couldn't help my growl of satisfaction and kissed her again.

…/…/…/…

**BPOV**

One second Edward is helping me over the root and the next I'm dangling in mid-air. My life flashed before my very eyes. I was never so happy to have been with Edward as in that moment. It would have been a long fall had he not kept hold of my hand. The stress of the last thirty or forty hours of my life seemed to all crash down on me at once. I'd been kidnapped not once, but twice, almost drowned, sprained my ankle, and almost fallen off a cliff. I had reached my breaking point. I simply couldn't hold back the sobs that wracked my body.

I was barely aware of Edward rubbing my back and whispering in my ear soothing sounds like a parent would a child. I felt safe. I'd never really felt safe with anyone other than my father before. It was disconcerting. I needed more than that though. I needed to feel alive. I needed the warmth that I knew he could give me. I couldn't seem to get close enough to him. And so, I simply asked, "Will ye kiss me now Edward?"

He must have been as shocked as I to hear those words from me, for he asked me to repeat myself, "Please Edward. That was too close. With the other accidents, I was never as near death or serious injury as just now. Ye make me feel safe. I need ye to kiss m-"

My words were cut off, as all of sudden his lips were on mine. It was a hard and fast kiss at first, but I felt him rein it in, the pressure of his mouth decreased, and he seemed to be fighting for control. I gasped when I felt his tongue on my lips and then he was stroking my tongue with his. I couldn't say how long the kiss lasted- it was utter perfection and I didn't want it to end. I could have kissed him forever. Then I felt him backing off slowly, he was lightening the kiss and raining light small kisses down on my lips before he finally lifted his face from mine.

I knew my breath was heaving from my body as though I'd just run a race. I couldn't seem to form a coherent thought. I was sure that my face showed how astonished I was at the power of his kiss. I heard his sudden growl and then he was kissing me again. I'd never felt so... I couldn't think of a word to describe it. It was amazing.

When we finally ended the second kiss, we just stood there gazing into each other's eyes, until the sky opened up and started pouring rain down.

I looked at him again, and he grabbed my hand and we hurried as much as we could to get off the blasted cliff and into some semblance of shelter. I prayed he knew where it was he was leading me.

"There's a cottage not far away. Maybe a half mile. Will ye be able to make it?" He called over his shoulder, shouting to be heard over the storm.

I yelled my reply back, "I have to, don't I?" I could see the admiration in his eyes as he turned back around to lead me back down the hill. Never letting go of my hand, he was my anchor.

I chanced a glance behind us and saw the horses were still trailing behind us. Edward had trained his horse well; we didn't even have to lead him and the newly acquired horse followed docilely behind.

When we finally reached the cottage, there were lanterns or candles lighting the one window that we could see. Edward made me sit under a low hanging tree branch with the horses while he slipped up to the cottage and looked inside. I watched as he peeked into it.

…/…/…/…

**EPOV**

I chanced a glance behind me at Bella and motioned for her to stay there and be quiet. There were four men in the cottage and I recognized the battered face of one Sir Rottingbreath, or Laird MacGuillicuddy.

…/…/…/…

**A/N: **So, they've had their first kiss- Bella's first ever! Was it as sweet and passionate as you thought it should be? Did I do it justice? Please, don't forget to review- love or hate it, I wanna know!


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I tried to stay as quiet as I possibly could. I needed to hear what their plans were. "I think I'll just gut ye both for being the failures that ye are. Why couldnae ye hold on to one puling female? It isnae like she is a brutish woman with six guards with her. Just the one. And yet, ye couldnae keep one tiny, wee woman bound and gagged. I think I'll truss ye up by ye're bollocks! What do ye think of that? Ye bunch of lousy idiots!" came the ranting from within.

"My laird, ye couldnae hold on to her either…" came the interruption. I recognized the interrupter as one of the men that had taken my Bella from the abbey. I felt a wee bit bad for the louse as Rottingbreath broke his nose by slamming the hilt of claidhmor into it. The resulting screech was piercing to the ears. "My nose! Ye've broken my nose!"

The cries were silenced suddenly when MacGuillicuddy killed him brutally.

I was anxious to get away from there at all costs, but I needed to try to find out their plan.

"That interfering Laird MacCullen… I'll see him hanged for destroying all my weel-laid plans. Why in the saints' names would he be stealing my la-" he stopped in midsentence coming to the worst possible conclusion in his mind, "that swine. I'll gut him too if I e'er see him again. Nay, that's too quick a death for someone that's been dallying with what's mine. And that adulterous whore- I'll truss her up and feed her to my men… Aye, she'll be so abhorrently used; no one will want her after that. She'll wish she'd died along with him."

"My laird, I hate to interrupt ye, but we need to make a plan if ye're to take care of ye're problems," came another voice.

"Weel, Demetri, I think we must needs find their trail again and follow them back to the abbey. Aye and it seems that's where they be headed. Just taking a long way to get there. What say we just head straight there? The three of us what's left can handle the two of them easy enough. Aye, I think that's what we'll do. We just have to head o'er to the abbey when the rain lets up," came MacGuillicuddy's quick answer. I was having trouble following his thought process. He seemed crazed.

I hastened back to Bella's side when I knew no one was looking towards me. We quickly led the horses far enough away from the cottage to not be heard. When I felt it was safe we mounted and I told her most of what I'd heard- leaving out his plans for her. I didn't want her to be too afraid. Then, we went galloping off.

…/…/…/…

**BPOV**

My legs were numb. I honestly didn't think I'd ever be able to stand on my own again. My whole body was sore, including places I didn't know existed. After what seemed like a lifetime of riding (Edward assured me it was only eight) without a break other than to water the horses for a few minutes, I was in less than a happy mood. I was sure my face must have been etched of stone in a permanent frown.

I couldn't help but glare at Edward as I waited, still atop my horse, for him to help me down. He glanced up and grinned at me, but I was so tired and sore that even his grin didn't affect me. I just wanted to eat and sleep for a sennight.

"Why so glum, Bella mine?"

"Weel, unlike ye, I am unaccustomed to being astride for hours on end. And I'd sorely like to get down from here, but am afraid I will fall to my death as I simply cannae feel my legs," I whined at him.

He chuckled a bit as he strolled over, taking his sweet time mind you, before he finally plucked me out of saddle and set me feet on the ground. It took an intolerable amount of time for the feeling to return, and Edward apparently decided he would help me. I hissed in pain when he took a few steps, causing me to walk with him.

"I have some liniment that ye can use to help take care of the soreness. I wouldnae mind helping ye rub it into the places ye cannae reach," he waggled his eyebrows at me as he finished his statement.

"Ye lecher. I think I can manage, and if I cannae reach it on my own, weel, then, I dinnae need it there verra badly now do I?" I replied saucily.

"Can ye help me to the bushes for a wee moment?" I asked him. I think I may have even whimpered a bit. "Once I'm there, I'll lean on tree if I need to, to revive my legs. I'll not need ye to be standing over me."

"Ahh, but I like to be near ye, Bella," he skirted away a bit to try to duck the swipe I took at his arm.

"I dinnae think I appreciate ye're foul meaning, sir," I retorted.

"Weel, ye seem to be in quite the mood, lass. I think I'll let ye simper here on ye're own, whilst I look for firewood and something to eat. I dinnae know about ye, but I could eat a horse," he cast an apologizing look to his horse he'd affectionately been calling Marcus.

I sat and waited for a while before he finally reappeared with his arms full of wood and kindling. I helped him set the stack up with the kindling in a pocket he'd created on the bottom. I watched him light it, and then he was off again in search of dinner.

I was contentedly taking in our surroundings when I saw a bush with some berries on it. I hurried over to it, and started plucking them off the branches. When I thought I'd gather quite a few, I hurried back over by the fire and laid them on a big leaf and taken off a nearby tree.

I heard bird sing sweetly in the trees over me and moved to stand under it, wincing with each step. I looked up trying to find the nest. Since it was still the beginning of the spring, I decided to try to climb up the tree and see what else might be in it.

I found the first foot and hand hold and pulled myself up; repeating the progress until I'd reached the branch where the bird perched. I sat and watched her, as she reciprocated. I decided I'd been in the tree long enough and tried to shift so I could get down. I chanced a glance at the ground and felt the world spin. There was no way I could get out of this tree on my own.

"Edward? Edward?" I tried it in a singsong voice at first, but gained no response. "Edward! Edward!" I shouted.

I heard come crashing through the brush around him and stop where he'd made camp. "Bella? Where are ye?" he called out.

"I'm up here, Edward!"

He looked up and around before he finally found me sitting in the tree. His groan was loud enough for me to here all the way up in the tree, "Bella? Why are ye sitting in that tree?"

"I saw a bird and wanted to get closer to her."

"Oh, Bella. I suppose ye're going to tell me that ye cannae get down now, arenae ye?"

I didn't really want to answer him, but made myself say, "Aye."

He walked to the tree and climbed to where I'd settled myself. "How do ye think we are going to get ye outta this tree, Bella love?"

"I really dinnae think it was this high up. I'm verra sorry. How do ye plan to get me out o' this tree?"

He paused to think for a minute. "I think I'll turn as best I can, and ye can settle on my back. Ye'll have to cling tight though, because I'll have to use my hands to climb back down."

I'm sure my gulp was visible. I waited as he turned and gave me a signal to climb onto his back. Once I was settled against him, I wrapped my arms and legs as tightly as I could around his waist and chest. He reached one hand up to loosen my arms, I'd been squeezing him so tightly he' couldn't breathe. I buried my face in his shoulder and squeezed my eyes closed as he climbed back down.

He laughed as he had pried me off his back, "Bella, we are on the ground now. Ye can let go, lass."

I let go and slid down his back. He turned quickly and wrapped me in an embrace. His mouth claimed mine in a fiery kiss. I shivered as slid his mouth from mine to place kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

"Edward, we cannae-"

"I know, Bella mine. And we willnae. Nay here for sure. I cannae resist the sweet nectar of ye're mouth, though, lass. The taste of ye is pure sweetness. Like honey," he whispered into my ear.

He released me and strode over to the fire to stir it up a bit. He almost stepped on all the berries I'd gathered. "What's this? Bella did ye find these?"

"Aye, I did. Did ye eat any yet?"

"Nay, I havenae. Are they not good?" I questioned.

"Ah lass, these berries will make ye sick. We dinnae want to eat them. I'll go get the fish I caught and be right back."

I sighed heavily as I picked up the leaf bearing the berries and tossed them into the brush. I was very glad I hadn't eaten any of them. The last thing we needed was to fall ill.

Edward was back swiftly and made quick work of cleaning and cooking the fish. The smell of it made my stomach grumble. Edward passed me some fish and I tossed it into the air trying to cool it. I scarfed it down greedily when the temperature was right.

After we'd finished eaten, Edward put out the fire, then helped me stand. One up, he dropped a kiss on my forehead. "It's time to go Bella love," he said with a concerned look. "I promise we are only about two hours to the abbey and then we'll stop for the night. Do ye think ye'll be alright, or should we ride together? I can see how weary ye are-"

"I'd really like to just ride with ye, that way I dinnae fall off my horse." Was the man completely daft? Of course I wanted to ride with him. I wanted to feel the warmth of his arms around me. I never felt safer than I did in his arms, but I'd ponder that later. It was time to go again.

…/…/…/…

**EPOV**

My heart soared when Bella chose to ride with me. I lifted her gently into the saddle and mounted behind her, swiftly tying the reins of our acquired friend, Arrow (that's what I'd decided to call him) to the pommel of the saddle.

I kicked Marcus into a quick trot and felt Bella relax against me. We'd not gone too far before I felt her breathing even out in sleep. I was contented to let her rest as we travelled the last leg of our journey.

Just as I'd decided to stop for a very quick respite, I heard Bella mumble in her sleep. I leaned my ear closer to her, and heard it again. I couldn't stop the ridiculous grin from spreading over my face when I realized she was sighing my name. I decided to continue on and let her sleep.

…/…/…/…

We'd almost reached the abbey; I could see it at the bottom of the hill; when all of a sudden I hear the sound of galloping hooves quickly gaining on us.

It was going to be a race to safety, I thought, as I could hear the foul curses of Laird MacGuillicuddy closing in on us.

…/…/…/…

**A/N: So- I want to apologize first off- I read through the first few chapters again and realized that my Scottish brogue kind of sucks. Hopefully its better now. Let me know what you think! **

**Are you enjoying it so far? Leave me some love- and let me know if you see anything else I should change. Thanks for reading!**

**I'm hoping to post Chapter 7 tonight, but by tomorrow for sure. **


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I was jarred awake by Edward leaning forward slightly and kicking Marcus into galloping as fast as he could. I grabbed hold of the pommel for added balance even though I knew Edward wouldn't let me fall.

I could hear the quiet hiss of arrows being shot at us. I heard Edward say in my ear, "Just hold tight Bella mine, we're almost there!"

The shouts of our enemies were gaining on us. I couldn't hold back the prayers that were issuing forth from the bottom of soul. We needed to get to sanctuary quickly.

The gates were thrown open by to hulking men dressed in the same clan color as my Edward. They stood ready just outside the wall with the claidhmors clasped tightly. The cold fury in their eyes would have been enough to make me faint had they not been on our side. One was a good head taller than the other and his lanky form rippled with muscle. His hair was dark and long and his dark eyes flashed fire. I'd never seen a man as dark as him. The shorter one had muscles on top of muscle. His bicep had to be bigger than my head. The rest of his body was huge. His black hair was cropped short, and his blue eyes were as ice. I'd not want to be enemy of theirs.

We were almost through the gate when I felt Edward tense. His muttered curse made me blush. As we crossed the last threshold, I could hear Edward's men at the gate cursing as MacGuillicuddy turned and fled. Apparently he wasn't as dense and he was crazy.

Edward reined in and called, "Emmett, come get Bella down. Jacob, I'm going to need ye're assistance."

The men rushed over. I was hauled out of the saddle as though I weighed no more than a feather and set on the ground. Jacob was standing waiting as Edward slid down from the horse without his usual grace. Then I noticed why; he had an arrow protruding from his left shoulder. I shouted his name, and shook off the big Emmett's hands as I rushed to Edward's side.

Jacob and I helped him to the hall of the abbey where Emmett had ran ahead to open the door. He called inside for the nuns to come at once to help.

My heart was in my throat as a table was cleared and Edward was laid upon it. Jacob gripped the arrow and broke the shaft. Then the rest was pushed through and out. The wound was bleeding profusely and I couldn't stop the sob that escaped.

"Weel, now, Edward, it seems ye've gone and done it this time. I dare say ye stole the wrong lass! I dinnae think I would e'er see the day that ye're lechery would catch up to ye," Emmett said.

"Shut up," came Edward's reply. "Ye couldnae pick a better time to discuss my lechery? And nay, I didnae steal her. I rescued her. Those foul beasts plucked her right out o' her b-" his sentence was cut short by his gasp of pain as the wound was flushed with some kind of liquid. All of their jesting was lost on me as I fought to control my tears.

A nun came over holding a needle and thread to stitch his shoulder. She motioned Emmett and Jacob to hold Edward down so she could begin her work. Standing where I was, I could see his grimace as she worked. It didn't take long before she was motioning the men to help roll him aver so she could assess the damage from the front. Deciding it needed stitched as well, she set to work again. The crisp white cloth was wrapped tightly around his shoulder to bind the gash.

Emmett helped him to stand, and I realized we were indeed back at the abbey and I didn't know if I'd be able to leave. My father had paid a lot of money to the abbey for my keep. Would they let me leave?

I stuffed that away to think over later. I had at least two days, for I didn't think Edward would be strong enough to journey long and hard before then. What I couldn't ignore anymore, were my feelings for Edward. I was in love with him. I didn't want to be; what kind of fool woman falls in love in two days? I quickly looked away from him to keep him from seeing the truth in my eyes. I wasn't ready to admit to myself yet, not admit and accept it anyway.

…/…/…/…

**EPOV**

My shoulder was on fire. I hadn't seen Bella since they'd put me in this tiny cell. Emmett wouldn't shut up about lechery. Jacob was silent and brooding as ever. I was starving and really wanted more than the bowl of broth they'd brought me.

I'm sure my scowl was fierce as I glared at my brother and friend. "Emmett, ye'd best shut yer mouth. I'll not listen to it anymore. The lass was kidnapped from her bed here and I but followed to rescue her. Nothing happened," I refused to divulge that we'd kissed. "She's an innocent ye great oaf. I am no ravager of virgin maids. Just tavern bawdies and widows. The last one was a liar. The wench told me that her husband was dead. Ye both ken that I'd ne'er touch her otherwise."

"Ye've ne'er had any luck with ladies Edward. Why would ye try now? Best ye leave her to me," he said with a wink at Jacob.

Jacob snickered but quickly covered it with a cough at my glare.

"Why would I want to do that? She is verra beautiful, and she is mine. She just doesnae ken it yet," I told Emmett.

The silence was so thick, I could have cut it. "Weel, it's about time that our laird found himself a woman and gave our lady mother grandchildren. And ye'll be ceasing the worry o'er not having an heir," Emmett said, finally breaking the long moments of quiet.

"Hmmpf. Ye make it sound as though I've not got three brothers that are also my heirs. I've always wondered on that ye never cared. After all, I'm only seconds older than ye."

Emmett's loud, rolling laugh bounced off the walls as he sputtered out, "Edward, I've no desire to be the laird of Cullshire! I dinnae need all that responsibility. And besides, I always figured one of these days ye'd fall into bed with the wrong woman… I'm jesting, brother. I dinnae want ye're title. Nay at all. And father gave me a wee bit of land with the tower on it. That's all I need."

…/…/…/…

I was awakened by Bella's quiet voice, "How is he, Sir Emmett?"

I interrupted Emmett's reply with, "Why dinnae ye ask him yerself?"

She strolled over to my bedside and said, "Weel, I dinnae think I need ask ye. Ye're still brooding at not being able to leave just yet, arenae ye?" She continued without waiting for a reply, "Edward, ye just came out of the fever yester eve. Ye cannae expect to be hale and hearty yet. Now, let me help ye sit up a wee bit so's ye can eat this broth."

My growl at the word broth didn't faze her at all, "Dinnae be growling at me. Ye arenae ready for more than this. Ye must get yer stomach settled. A week without solid food as fought the illness means ye arenae ready for more than broth yet. If ye dinnae end up sick from this, in the morning I'll bring ye gruel. And bread."

"I ken it isnae yer fault lass. I am tired of being abed for so long. I need to walk on my own and ride my horse again. I need out of the blasted four walls afore I do something I'll regret."

I shook my head at her when she held the spoon to my lips. "I'll do it," I barked at her. It didn't faze her either. Bella just settled the tray across my lap and thrust the spoon at me.

She tripped over a loose brick on her way to the door. She paused and turned back around, "I'll be back later for the tray."

"Wait," I called out. "I ken I am an abhorrent patient. Come sit beside me and talk. Emmett and Jacob were leaving to go practice drills. Ye cannae be too prepared."

It made me happy to listen to Bella's sweet voice as she talked to me. I wouldn't examine that too closely yet. I knew the lass was mine but wasn't confessing to more than that yet.

…/…/…/…

After another two days spent recuperating from the blasted hole in my arm, I was ready to go. I needed to discuss with Emmett and Jacob the plan for our departure. And I had to figure out how to get Bella out of the abbey since I was sure her father had paid for her keep, and the abbess would not want to give that back. Mayhaps I could get him to release her if I promised I'd pay her father back. After all I'd given Bella my word that she could choose where she wanted to go. I was nothing if not an honest man.

I made my way out into the bailey to search for my woman. I asked each person that I saw if they knew where she was, but no one seemed to have an answer. The last time I could figure she'd been seen was after we'd broke our fast.

I bellowed for Emmett and Jacob, Emmett was sent to ready horses, Jacob gathered belongings, and I paid the abbess for allowing us to stay. We had to find my Bella. I couldn't let that snake touch her or have opportunity to follow through with his other plans for her. I could taste the bile in my throat as my terror for her literally made me sick.

…/…/…/…

**A/N: So, Bella loves Edward (who didn't see that coming? Lol) and Edward at least cares for and is very possessive of Bella. He still doesn't know her full name! **

**Leave me a review and let me know if you are enjoying this. And what you expect to happen next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I was berating myself fiercely- How could I be that thoughtless as to have gotten myself kidnapped not once, or even twice, but _three _times. I had only stepped out of the abbey's walls to gather the herbs that Sister Mary Margaret had said she was in need of. Apparently, I'd wandered a bit too far because no cry was sent up as the men that took me knocked me out with a swift punch to my jaw.

I tried to raise my hand to rub the ache that still resonated throughout my jaw, but remembered that I was tightly bound to a chair. My fingers were swiftly losing feeling.

I had determined upon regaining consciousness that I was being held captive in a stable. The stench of unclean stalls had caused me to wrinkle my nose in disgust. I shouldn't be surprised though. If Sir Rottingbreath couldn't clean his own teeth, why should I think he would keep his stables clean?

The thing I was most unsure of was whether or not we were on MacGuillicuddy lands. I had lost all sense of time while I was knocked out. Even if hadn't, I still wouldn't know, having only travelled from my father's keep to my uncle's keep and back a few times. Those two keeps were but a quick three hour ride away, and I'd never been anywhere else.

My uncle was going to be furious. So would my father, but I was my uncle's favorite niece. He'd often said he wished I were mon, for then he could have made me his heir. He loved my spirit. I could rest assured in the fact that whatever the outcome of this, MacGuillicuddy would be severely and harshly dealt with.

My mind swiftly turned to Edward. I was thankful he was healing well, but wasn't sure if was really ready to ride in pursuit of my abductors, again. He was my only hope at escaping this. I prayed he'd get here in time, before the crazed glaekit* could follow through with his plans for me.

"_Are ye sure the lassie is still out? May haps we should douse her with some water?" asked brute number one._

"_Nay! We'll be waiting for her to come to on her own. The laird has really gone and turned to a bampot!* I cannae believe he'd kidnap her! This is going to end badly…" I recognized Demetri's voice as the one that continued. _

"_I ken it! But wha-" brute number one was interrupted as the subject of their discussion appeared._

"_Wake the lassie up!" MacGuillicuddy bellowed._

"_My laird, I dinnae think we should be doing this. After all she is-" The man was hushed by MacGuillicuddy's dagger._

"_My laird, most respectfully, I must caution ye to stop killin' off all yer men. We willnae have a soul to stand with us if ye keep at it." Demetri quietly informed him._

"_If ye dinnae like it, ye can join them!" MacGuillicuddy spat back._

_Demetri's retreating footsteps were all that sounded in the silent stable._

_I kept my head down, eyes closed, and breathing even, as I knew he was headed my way. It was hard not flinch when his breath was right in my face as he stooped close._

"_Ah Isabella, my beauty, I'll have ye willing or nay," I had to hold back a shudder as I knew what his intent was. "Ye'll ne'er leave here alive. I cannae help but want ye. And ye- ye adulterous whore- I know ye've been with MacCullen. That laird ne'er could keep his braies* tied. He took what was mine. Ye were mine! I cannae let him live either. I'll gut him slowly… aye, I will," his insane ranting ended there as Demetri called him to see to something in the keep._

I couldn't keep the memory out. I hadn't realized that Edward was Laird MacCullen, but I couldn't really blame him for not telling me. I had told him nothing of myself either, other than to call me Bella. He really had no idea… I hoped the truth wouldn't make him angry.

…/…/…/…

**EPOV**

As we left the abbey, we'd come across the basket that had been discarded as Bella was apparently taken for the third time. It looked as though a struggle had ensued, before someone, most likely Bella, had been knocked to the ground. At least, this was the report given by my second, Jacob the Black, and he had an innate skill at tracking- almost better than a dog.

We'd set out quickly after that, riding at a gallop for hours. The bastards not even bothering to cover their tracks at all. It became apparent they were headed for MacGuillicuddy's keep- we'd be in danger there, for they were no allies of mine.

I sent Emmett to gather fifty of my best warriors and meet us in the forest at the edge of his lands.

Jacob and I scouted around the area when dusk settled- it would take Emmett at least ten hours to return and that's only if everyone was at the ready. I wasn't sure I could wait that long to try to rescue my Bella. Just I was going to give up, a door in the wall was eased open, and a rather large man stepped out.

"Ye dinnae ken how creep about weel do ye lads?" asked the man. I thought I recalled him being called Demetri when I'd rescued Bella from him the first time.

"Weel, we dinnae ken an alarum had sounded."

"Weel, I'm the only one that saw ye so far, but we cannae take any chances. If ye follow me in, I'll help ye get the lass back. The laird is gone too far this time. Killin' Felix and Liam like he did- then planning on killin' the lady after he breaks her spirit and uses her up," he shook his head in disbelief. "He really is raving mad now, ye ken- I dinnae ken why else he'd think to kidnap the king's niece."

I halted mid-step. "The king's niece?" I questioned.

"Aye! O'course, dinnae ye ken?" He paused then continued on whisper soft, "I can see ye dinnae, but aye and she be the favorite o'his too. Lady Isabella Swanningham? Her da's a laird. Married the king's favorite sister he did. Aye, and the wee lass in the stable would be his heir if she were a mon, says the king."

I shook my head trying to digest what he'd just said. Then I cast it aside for the moment. The only thing I could consider now was the danger my woman was in.

"Weel, lead us in then," I looked to Jacob for confirmation. His nod was all I needed as I turned back to face the man in front of us.

We followed him through the door and into the darkened bailey. He led us through the shadows to the stable. He eased the door open and I saw red.

Her cries were enough to make me want to rip the bastard limb from limb. I rushed in a pulled my claidhmors from their sheaths upon my back. "MacGuillicuddy!" I screamed at him.

He jumped and turned from where he was trying to unlace his braies while he held my Bella down. I was thankful I'd gotten there before he'd succeeded with his evil plan.

I was sure my fury showed plainly on my face, but he seemed to nay have a care in the world. His black beady eyes held mirth in them. "So, ye think to challenge me here then, MacCullen? With none but the Black at ye're side?" His crazy laugh resounded eerily.

"Aye. I do. But sithee, I ken that I will have the day. Ye have none at yer side. Yer mon, there," I motioned to Demetri, "let us in. I have more than ye at the moment. And ye are trying to defile _my_ woman."

"Nay!" he screamed in objection. "She is mine!" With that last scream, he pulled his sword and so began our deadly dance.

We thrust and parried for an agonizingly amount of time, but I was only toying with him. Waiting for him to tire and make a mistake. And he did. My quick thrust through his heart ended him there.

I tossed my swords to Jacob, and he wiped them off on the dead man's jupon. I hastened to Bella's side and untied her. Smoothing my hands through her mussed hair, I tilted her face so I could see her eyes. Tear-filled though they were, they were shinning with what I thought was love for me. "I love ye, Isabella Swanningham."

She blinked at me several times before saying, "Ye arenae mad I dinnae tell ye?" I shook my head no, and her sigh of relief was so sweet. "But how…? How did ye find me? Wait, what did ye say?"

"I realized ye were gone but an hour after ye'd been taken. We set out immediately to get ye back. And, I said I love ye, Bella mine."

"Really?" I nodded my head, and she continued, "I love ye too, Edward, my braw* Laird."

"Weel, then, now that that's settled, tell me, did he hurt ye at all?"

She shook her head no, and I relaxed, "What say we leave here then?" I asked pulling her to stand behind me.

"I'd like that," she whispered.

We hurried back through the shadows and the door in the wall. I closed it quietly and we swiftly ran to the horses. As we mounted up, I laughingly called to Jacob, "Emmett's going to be mad he missed the fighting!"

We all laughed as we rode away.

…/…/…/…

**A/N: So what do you think? If you want an epilogue, let me know! Otherwise, I'm content to end it here! Hope you've enjoyed my story!**

**A glossary of sorts: **

**Bampot: idiot**

**Glaekit: unintelligent**

**Braies: underwear **


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Thanks for all of the private messaged reviews! This is for those of you that requested it… sandwall and Krysta_Perkins to name just a few…**

**This epilogue takes place one year after where we ended Chapter Eight.**

…/…/…/…

**BPOV**

I sat back happily and viewed my new family. I had an Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme, Edwards parents were killed in plague of illness that swept Cullshire when he was but a boy. He'd been lucky enough to survive because he'd been training with Carlisle at his keep. Emmett was close by, tenderly cradling a baby in his arms. Jacob the Black, Edward's closest friend, stood by the hearth taking it all in. I had learned to appreciate his silent watchfulness. My father and Alice were both in attendance as well; Alice had confided in me that as she had reached her sixteenth birthday, father was ready to begin looking for a husband for her now, but wouldn't consider the man she wanted, as we were once again at war with England.

My musings were interrupted as my father asked, "So Bella, my wee lass, what have ye decided to name ye're bairn?"

I looked to Edward, and we shared a smile. "Weel, sir," Edward began, "We had thought on naming our bairn Robert Charles, but since we have a wee lass, I dinnae think tis a good idea." The room was full of chuckles for a moment, until my bairn began to fuss.

Emmett brought her to me, and I rocked her back and forth. Realizing she was hungry, I passed her to the nurse maid, Rosalie. Rosalie was probably the most beautiful woman I'd ever met. Her long blonde hair hung to her hips in a braid. She had a beautiful figure, and I noticed I wasn't the only that thought her pretty. Emmett couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. And it seemed to be a reciprocated feeling. She watched the giant man just as closely.

I realized my thoughts were wandering again, and forced myself to focus on the topic at hand. "… no name in mind for a wee lass?" Alice was asking.

"Weel, we like the name Esme Alice for our wee lass," I replied. Alice and Esme's resultant grins took up most of their faces.

I tried to hide my yawn, but was unable to. "I should put ye to bed, Bella mine. Ye are still recovering from the birth of our wee lass," my love said as he swept me up into his arms.

Once we arrived in our chamber, he set me lovingly upon the bed, and helped me change to my night rail. It was something he'd been doing for me since we said our vows, a short month after that fated day at the MacGuillicuddy's stable. We'd spent every night holding each other and loving each other until I was sent to the birthing bed. Edward was very attentive and had been almost overly so during my pregnancy.

I relished his warmth as he slid into bed beside me and covered us with his plaid. "I love ye, Edward MacCullen," I whispered.

"I love ye, Bella mine," came his slow reply, "Always."

"Always." His reply was to kiss me with all the passion he felt- searing me with his lips, sending heat straight to the ore of my being- even after a year, we acted like we'd said our vows only yestereve. I'd never been happier…

…/…/…/…

**A/N: Yes, They lived happily ever after... maybe! ;) The sequel- Jasper and Alice's story is next... I'm hoping to get the first of it posted by Thursday. :-)  
**


	10. Sneak Peek at An English Twilight

**A/N: Here's a Sneak Peek at the next in the series, An English Twilight. The first few chapters are up and the next is in the works. Enjoy!  
**

The quiet of the garden in the middle of the night surrounded them. His almost silent whisper broke the stillness, "You do realize this goes against everything in me? I hope your father desists from gutting me. It's no more than I deserve. I came here at his request to pay court to your _sister._" His kiss was soft and warm against her ear.

She burrowed further down into his lap, not caring how uncomfortable it made him. "She willnae care. She doesnae even like ye. Ye're English." She giggled against his neck.

He distanced himself from her a tiny measure so that he could look into the depths of her dark eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. "You are not if I'm English or Scottish though," his statement hung in the air between them, but she could see the question in his eyes.

"Nay! I dinnae care a'tall! Dinnae-" Whatever else she'd been going to say was lost to her as he ravaged her mouth with his.

Their lips moved together, slanting and opening. Tongues dueled for dominance as they explored each other. His hands roamed her soft body, and she caressed his finely muscled back.

They could have carried on for hours, but someone cleared their throat behind them. She sprang out of his lap to smooth her skirts and he stood almost as quickly to adjust his hose and smooth his jupon.

"Weel, I can assure fither that I'll nay be marrying the English mon," she sneered.

"Nay! Please dinnae tell fither that… that…"

The hesitation and blush that was evident in her sister caused her to sigh deeply, "Dinnae worry yerself so, I willnae be saying anything. But I cannae be marrying him either, now can I, wee sister?"

**A/N: You can read more of this story now! An English Twilight :-) **


	11. Sneak Peek at Highland Rose

**A/N: This begins the Emmett and Rosalie's story in my Highland series. It's not really necessary to read the previous stories to follow this one. Hope you enjoy!**

**~*HR*~**

**Preface**

The sound of crying woke the blonde haired beauty and she quickly rose to check on the bairn. She quick stepped to the braided rug by the cradle to minimize exposure to the cold stone floor. Bending over the cradle, she pulled the babe out of her bed and went swiftly to the rocking chair by the fireplace. Within a moment she had the wee bairn suckling gently at her breast.

She hummed a soft lullaby to still the infant's restlessness. The baby had big, beautiful brown eyes and softly curling mahogany hair like her mother. A soft sigh of contentment escaped Esme Alice's lungs. The nurse maid smiled at the child of her heart, not her body. A few more minutes passed and the pretty lass was sleeping soundly again.

Rosalie gently laid the sleeping child back in the cradle and set it to rocking gently. As she quickly returned to her own bed in the corner, her mind was busy reminding her of memories she'd rather stay hidden. The pain they brought her was too much and she angrily swiped the tears from her eyes. This night was going to be filled with nightmares again. She could never forget the feeling of loss and the heart-wrenching emptiness that consumed her.

Rosalie had decided months ago that she would never forgive herself. The loss she felt was less than she deserved. The hair shirt she donned daily to castigate herself for her own perceived crimes would never be enough punishment. She could only pray that God, if there really was one, would forgive her. She had flayed her flesh open many times with the flogging whip. Surely that punishment still wasn't enough though. She thought herself condemned to hell. And even then, the fiery pits the priests spoke of may not be enough punishment for the crimes of her past.

The horror of the screams in her dreams kept her from sleep once again.

**~*HR*~**

**A/N: So, this is just a short beginning and a glimpse inside Rosalie. She's going to be OOC from the SM series… maybe we will like her better by the end. What do you think she could have done to feel as though she needed to beat herself to find forgiveness? I honestly am not sure what chapter the answer to that will come up in… But stick with me! We will answer it : - ) **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this so far! Hoping to post Chapter One this evening. **


End file.
